Táltosok fiai album
Táltosok fiai Sons of Shamans 1. Kiválasztás Selecting / Koltay Gergely 4.25 2. Lélekutazás - A Spiritual Journey / Szabó Miklós – Koltay Gergely 4.32 3. Beavatás - Initiation / Koltay Gergely 3.53 4. A föld köldökén - Ont he Navel of Earth / Koltay Gergely 4.44 5. Segítő szellemek - Helping Spirits / Géczi Erika - Koltay Gergely 3.41 6. Világhegy - Sky-High Mountain / Koltay Gergely 5.37 7. Áldozat - Offering / Koltay Gergely 3.56 8. A vízió - Vision / Jenei Szilveszter - Koltay Gergely 4.01 9. Az ötödik ég jóslata - A Prophecy from the Fifth Heaven / Szűts István - Koltay Gergely 3.35 10. Napköszöntő - Saluting the Sun / Tóth Renáta - Koltay Gergely 2.56 11. Út a végtelenbe - A Journey to Infinity (Hommage á „Honfoglalás”) / Koltay Gergely 5.08 12. Hunnai - Son of Huns / Jenei Szilveszter - Koltay Gergely 4.01 13. Táltosok fiai - Sons of Shamans / Koltay Gergely 5.27 Kormorán együttes Gáspár Álmos /hegedű – fiddle/ Géczi Erika /ének – vocal/ Koltay Gergely /sípok – whistle, pipe/ Mr. Basary /ének – vocal/ Nagy László /dobok – drums/ Szabó Miklós /gitárok – guitars/ Szűts István /billentyűk – keyboards/ Tóth Renáta /ének – vocal/ Zsoldos Tamás /basszus – bass/ valamint Jenei Szilveszter Nagy Balázs Hollókői Lajos Hangfelvétel - Recording MMM Stúdió 1085 Budapest Práter u. 4. Hangmérnök - Soundengineer Szabó Miklós Zenei rendező - Musical Director Koltay Gergely Fotó - Photographs Sárospataki Györgyi Boritóterv - Cover Design Koltay Gergely Grafikai kivitlezés - Graphic Layout Szendy Julianna Executive producer Reisz Ildikó Kiadja - Publisher Hungaroton Külön köszönet - Special Thanks to Benkő István András, Dr. Hosszú Gábor, Libisch Győző, Sarkadi István, Esztergály Előd, Magyar Gábor, Balai Zsuzsa, Nagy Béla, mindenkinek, akik segítettek, és hittek a zenealbum megvalósulásában. Dalszövegek - Lyrics Koltay Gergely Dudás Rudolf: A teremtés ősmagyar nyelve c. műve alapján Based on Rudolf Dudás's "The Ancient Hungarian Language of the Creation" Jelek és képek - Symbols&Pictures Hoppál Mihály: Lelkek és sámánok c. műve alapján Based on Mihály Hoppál's "Souls and Shamans Rovásírás - Runinform Script Dr. Hosszú Gábor és Libisch Győző betűkészlete alapján 2002 Hungaroton 2002 Kormorán Az együttes 1976-ban alakult. Sajátos zenéjükkel – melyben a népzenét ötvözik a rock muzsikával – hamar népszerűek lettek Magyarországon és Nyugat Európában. Az együttes hangszerparkjában archaikus népi instrumentumok találhatók a rock-gitár, a dob és a basszus mellett. Az együttes széles repertoárján eddig hatvannégy zenealbum található, köztük oratóriumok és rockoperák. Elhatározott szándékuk: megőrizni a hazai népzenét, melynek egyik lehetséges formája, az általuk játszott folk-rock. The group was founded in 1976. Its unique music, which marries folk music with rock, earned it rapid success in Hungary and in Western Europe. The group’s instruments include archaic folk intruments as well as rock guitars, percussions and bass. Boasting a wide repertoire, Kormorán has made sixty-four albums, which include many an oratorio and rock opera. They believe one of the ways of preserving ancient Hungarian folk music is by incorporating into rock music in the form of folk-rock. A táltos A táltos nemzetközileg használt elnevezése: sámán. Eredeti tunguz szó, gyöke a sa: tudni igéből származik. Jelentése sa man, aki tud, tudó, tudós. Társadalmi szerepei: a nemzetség szellemi vezére, az etnikus tudat őrzője, áldozópap, lélekvezető, a jóslások ismerője, gyógyító, költő, énekmondó. Az ősi szemlélet szerint az egész természetélő és élettelen lélekkel van felruházva, így a megölt állatnak is vissza kell adnia lelkét. A szertartásokon kiengesztelik a természet erőit. Mai szóhasználattal élve a sámánizmus eredetét a kőkorszaki vadászok ökológiai egyensúly jelképes helyreállítási törekvése adja. A táltos kozmológiájában a világegyetem hármas tagolódású: felső, középső és alsó. A középső világ az ember lakóhelye, amelynek közepén a Föld köldökén hatalmas fa vagy hegy helyezkedik el. E hatalmas függőleges tengely köti össze a világokat. A világok között az északi sarkcsillagnál levő nyílás ad lehetőséget az átjárásra. Az Égig érő fán vagy a világhegyen keresztül /sámánfa/ közlekedett a táltos révülete, extatikus utazása során. A táltos nem csak a jövőben kutakodik, de leszáll, mint lélekvezető az alsó világba, hogy megtalálja és visszahozza a beteg ember lelkét, ezzel helyreállítva a test és a lélek egészségét. A táltos a legősibb művész, egyszemélyes ősszínházában megjelenítette a szellemeket, melyeket a hallgatók hallani és látni véltek. A jelenlévők számára az extázis során észlelt utazásélmény átadása, az előadás meggyőző ereje hitelesítette a táltos hatalmába vetett hitet. Nemcsak rögtönözni tudó költő, de kitűnő szemfényvesztő színész is volt a táltos. Hoppál Mihály: Lelkek és sámánok, valamint Miracea Elade: A sámánizmus nyomán The Shaman The international name for the Hungarian ’táltos’ is shaman. A word of Tunguz origin, shaman stems from sha ’to know’; sha man ’he who knows’, ’knower’, ’sage’. The shamans’many social functions included spiritual leader of the clan, protector of ethnic identity, sacrificer, guide of the soul, soothsayer, healer, poet, and bard. Ancient belief had itt hat nature swarmed with living and dead souls, and that even a killed animal’s had to be returned to nature. Accordingly, during a sacrificial rite the fources of nature would be conciliated. To use a modern analogy, ancient shamanism originated in stone-age hunter’s effort to symbolically restore ecological balance. The universe, int he shaman’s cosmology, consisted of three tiers: upper, middle, and lower. Man dwells in the middle world, int he centre of which-on the Navel of tehe earth-stands an immense tree or hill. It is this enormous vertical axis, that serves as a link between the worlds. Passsage between the worlds is possible by way of an aperture at the North Star. During his trance or ecstatic journey the shaman would climb the Tree that Reaches the Sky or the Sky-High Mountain (Shaman Trre). The shaman not only explores the future, but submerges, as a guide of the soul, to the lower world to find and return the soul of the ill person, thus restoring the health of body and soul. The shaman is the ancientmost artist, whose one-man prot-theatre conjures up the spirits his audiences claim to hear and see. It was the presentation of his experiences of his ecstatic trip and the convincingness of his trance-act that confirmed the audiences’ faith in the shaman’s powers. Not only was he an extemporising poet, but also a brilliantly delusive actor. Based on Mihály Hoppál’s Souls and Shamans and Mircea Eliade’s Shamanism: Archaic Techniques of Ecstasy Kormorán – Táltosok fiai A Kormorán együttes nem kisebb feladatra vállalkozik új zenealbumán, mint hogy felelevenítse egy ősi kultúra legfontosabb és legizgalmasabb személyiségeinek, a táltosoknak a világát. A zene lehet gyógyír, lehet a lélek vezetője, lehet a régi idők gyökereinek felmutatása, mellyel elérhetünk az Égig érő fán a megoldáshoz, önmagunk megismeréséhez. Az utazás a Kormoránnal egyben az ősi kultúra megtartása, és útmutatás. Közeledés az elveszett egyensúly felé. Az együttes nem kíván tudományos köntösben tetszelegni, a mai kor követelményeinek figyelembe vételével hosszú útra hív mindenkit a világegyetem tengelyén, a Tejúton keresztül. Mindehhez felhasználja az ősi magyar /szittya, szkíta/ nyelv szó gyökeit, Dudás Rudolf sumerológus professzor : A teremtés ősmagyar nyelve című munkájából merítve. Gesta Hungarorum, 7. fejezet Álmos vezér emígyen szól katonáihoz: „Szittyák, bajtársaim, nagyvitéz férfiak…” Kormorán – Sons of Shamans On its new album the hungarian Kormorán ensemble has undertaken the daunting task of conjuring up the world of the most significant and exciting people of ancient Magyar culture, the shamans. The music can be regarded as a remedy against ills, a guiding hand for the soul, a return to the ancient roots by which we can climb the Tree that Reaches the Sky for the key to our very own self. Journeying with the Kormorán is also a quest for ancient culture, an approach to nature and long-lost equilibrium. The group’s approach is not scholarly or scientific, it merely invites the listener to embark on a modern-time journey on the axis of the universe across the Milky Way. To that end it explores the roots of the ancient Magyar (Scythian) language, based ont he Sumerologist Professor Rudolf Dudás’s: The Ancient Hungarian Language of the Creation. Gesta Hungarorum, Chapter 7 Thus addresses Chieftain Álmos his soldiers: ’Scyths, brothers-in-arms, valiant men…’